And Some Hello's Became Goodbye's
by Hanyou-Foxgirl
Summary: That was the day that he saw his mask crack for the first time. And as quickly as it came it was gone. Inu/Sess


And some hello's become goodbye's

And some hello's become goodbye's

Foxgirl: This is my first story based on the Inu-brothers, even if it is a oneshot. Could be taken as yaoi, or simply brotherly love. Either way. If you don't like it, don't. I just really wanted to write this.

-

He had never thought that one day, he would never be able to fight with his brother again. That their swords would no longer clash and he wouldn't feel his icy glare, or hear his voice as smooth as velvet. He never thought that his time with Sesshomaru would end. He had taken it for granted, his time with his brother. He thought that eventually, once Naraku was gone that maybe, they could get along. Sesshomaru had even said himself that he never hated him. And yet... why couldn't he have said the same for him? Sesshomaru admitted his... feelings, even if they were said in that same cold tone of his.

Inuyasha rejected him. A snide remark and the drawing of Tetsaisga was all it took to earn a blatant stare from his brother. That was the day that he saw his mask crack for the first time. He saw in a rush all of the things that Sesshomaru felt, all he wanted to say and all of his love and adoration, for him.

As quickly as it came it was gone.

Not even a week later he found himself in a battle with Naraku, his friends as well as his brother, all working to defeat the half demon. Sesshomaru was the one who dealt the killing blow, and he himself took one as well. Inuyasha heard himself crying out in horror as the once mighty Lord Sesshomaru fell to the ground. Even when he was dying he was graceful. His companions looked on in shock as he bled, and Inuyasha couldn't help but run over, calling his name.

"You can't die!" He screamed at him angrily, digging his claws into the dirt. "You were always saying how you would be the one to defeat me! You said you'd never be defeated by a lowly half-breed!"

Sesshomaru just looked at him blankly, his eyes unprotected by his usual icy mask.

"Little brother." He said, his voice struggling to retain it's normal tone, however the cold was melting away with his pain. "I ask you to take care of Rin and Jaken, as well as Ah and Un." He winced slightly, before trying to cover it up with his stoic face. "I realize that I have no right to ask anything of you... however I-"

He was cut off by a sudden spasm of pain shooting through his form and he threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly. "Take Tokijin and Tensaisga." He rasped, not bothering to keep the grace he normally upheld. "You are now the only Inu-Youkai left with royal blood." He turned his amber orbs to Inuyasha, staring at him. "Even if you are but a... lowly half-breed."

Sesshomaru paused here, closing his eyes and Inuyasha called for him angrily, grasping his shoulders. Amber orbs fluttered open and regarded him, eyes that were already beginning to lose their luster.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered, panic beginning to seep into his features. "I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm so sorry..."

Sesshomaru managed to turn his head to the side, wincing as the dirt brushed against the cuts on his face. "I do not recall anything that you need to apologize for." He stated coldly. Inuyasha couldn't help the tears that streaked down his face. Even in death Sesshomaru refused to show his true face. "I..." Sesshomaru trailed off, eyes threatening to close. "I meant it. What I said." He turned to face his brother, struggling to stay conscious.

Inuyasha nodded. He felt guilt beginning to build up within him. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't say what Sesshomaru desperately wanted to hear, even as he lay dying.

"I don't... hate you." Inuyasha whispered, leaning down closer to his brother's face. Pain flashed across Sesshomaru's eyes and he inhaled sharply before they closed slowly, never to open again.

"I know." He told him, pale lips parting slightly.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, shaking him lightly. "Please! Get up! You can't die from this..."

His friends walked over to him, remorse apparent in their eyes; and as Inuyasha sat there, staring at his brother's lifeless body he felt an emotion fill him. Guilt stained his face and he hung his head, clenching his fists tightly.

"I love you too."

-

Foxgirl: Well there you go! I know fluffy was a bit OOC but... yeah. I hated myself for making him die...

Vixen: NOOOOOO!! FLUFFY! COME BACK!

Foxgirl:... U--


End file.
